jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gold Experience Requiem/@comment-24120087-20160802045035/@comment-27775853-20170615061452
There's no solid proof that GER requires direct contact for its Return to Zero ability to work, there's only solid proof for GER needing physical contact to put someone/something in a death loop. You can't use any of those examples as proof to downplay GER as none of those are valid enough to be used in a debate (and last I've checked, the pillar wasn't set to zero, it was converted into bunch of scorpions due to the finger beam's Life Giving ability. The Life Giver ability is completely different from the Return to Zero ability, thus it shouldn't be used as a solid example to downplay GER's Return to Zero ability either), Heck, this Page even stated that "being in the mere attention of Requiem" is enough for its Return to Zero ability to work on you, and I have no doubt GER can react to whatever Alessi and Sethan does due to its Infinite Reaction Speed. You forgot, Sethan reverse's a stand's age/existence by reversing the user's age FIRST. Sethan wouldn't have a chance to even do that as that counts as both an action and a threat to Giorno himself, which GER would definitely intervene. I've already explained why Sethan wouldn't work, so I don't feel like repeating this again. And how would Jail House Lock even get the chance to use that ability? GER has proven itself to being able to operate outside of its User's consciousness, so it would most likely nullify Jail House Lock's ability before it even gets the chance to use it (assuming the ability would even work on Giorno with GER as his stand). As for GER needing to touch Chariot Requiem... No it doesn't and I've shown my reasons why above. Giorno has already known about Chariot Requiem so he should know how to deal with it, heck, he could even use GER's evolved Life Giver ability to stall Chariot Requiem at a distance with the aggressive animals (and even assuming they get their souls switched, the effect of Giorno's Life Giver ability such as Damage Reflection and more) while Giorno would eventually find the Chariot Requiem's shadow and destroy its light, defeating it. Methods like that without using the dimensional travel ability wouldn't be enough to defeat Giorno with GER. If GER can negate actions of its opponents, then we can easily say that it can negate its own user's actions as well (plus, thus Wikia page says that it can "turn any actions and processes back to the state or zero" which also includes its opponents actions, but it didn't say that GER's ability is just limited to just Giorno's opponents), so Giorno's action of tripping would get nullified by GER. Even assuming he would trip, Funny Valentine shooting Giorno in the head with a bullet or killing him with D4C definitely counts as both an action *and* a threat to Giorno, which GER can both nullify before or even *after* its users death (as shown with Diavolo bashing Giorno's head through with King Crimson and even swore that he once saw Giorno's brain matter all over King Crimson's hand, yet Giorno didn't die and look unscathed, thus even Giorno's death was nullified as a result), so those examples you've mentioned wouldn't even work. The only thing that could work is Funny Valentine using D4C to bring out an alternate version of Giorno with GER to fight the main Giorno. But, as I've said to Sheogarat1488, how would Funny Valentine be able to attempt to do anything with D4C at all when every actions he does gets Set to Zero? If all attempts of what Funny Valentine did ends up being Set to Zero by GER, what can he do other than possibly delay the inevitable?